beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to ! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! Coming Soon: The official Beyblade Wiki newspaper, right here on the Homepage! Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. Ray Striker D125CS (known in Japan as Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide on May 2011, and is owned by Masamune Kadoya. Performance Tip: Coat Sharp (CS) Coat Sharp, as it's name implies, is a Sharp Performance Tip coated with rubber. This pointed Tip gives very small friction between the Bey and the BeyStadium. With this, it helps to lower the loss of spin velocity. The rubber, however, helps to grip onto the Stadium floor when the Bey is tilted, giving it Defense attributes. When it is launched at the outer section of the Stadium or with a Banking Shoot, the Tip obtains much traction against the Stadium floor giving it a fast and powerful Attack movement similar to Rubber Flat and Right Rubber Flat due to the rubber coating as well as Final Survive and Metal Change Core from the Hard Metal System. Bladers however, should wear down Coat Sharp with practice battles as Coat Sharp will not be much powerful in mint condition. If a Blader wants an offensive Coat Sharp they should launch it at a straight angle but if they want a defensive Coat Sharp, they should launch it at an angle to the Stadium. With this, it is greatly chosen for Attack and Defense-Type customization. (more...) Showdown! The Tower of Babel is the thirteenth episode of the 4D series and one hundred and fourteenth episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on the 26th June 2011. After losing at the hands of Aguma and Bao, Gingka and Yuki find themselves troubled and begin working on a plan to locate the pair and recruit them, that is, before they recieve a call from one Julian Konzern! Elsewhere, Kenta and Ryuga have made it to the Tower of Babel where a competition is taking place. Both enter the tournament hoping to find a Legend Blader, but run into the eye in the sky, Tsubasa! (more...) List of Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes • List of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D episodes News MetalMasters Logo.png Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Official Logo.png GingkaMetalMasters.png Ginga.png Hat2.png Takao 024.jpg Takao 032.jpg Dragonballzcentral 2160 4204968047.jpg VariAresManga.PNG Bigbangpegasis.jpg Bigbangpegasisdxset1.jpg L-Drago Destroy F-S.jpg Images74563.jpg Kerbecs.jpg HellKerbecs3.jpg GHP.png Wbaskjaks.PNG GravityPerseus.jpg DXW JS.png BL TCF.png *Beyblade (hobby) *Beyblades *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Metal Fight Beyblade 4D *Forum *Chat Chat *Beyblade Answers Wiki *Beyblade Fanon Wiki thumb|| Did you obtain any Hasbro Metal Masters Beys yet? Yep, I love the translucent Face Bolts! Nope, all of my stores still don't have it! I have Takara Tomy Beys so I'll get 4D instead. Category:Browse